tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Obscurity, much?
that game is still obscure to the public.|link=http://tropes-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angelo_Rules]] A show you want to see on the internet today doesn't show up at all, or only shows up on sites like YouTube and KissCartoon. Sometimes, the original owner might upload the whole series to YouTube. This can go either way- either they put it up for free, or they charge you a fee to watch an episode. The obscurity level also depends on how obscure it is: *Not obscure: See Pop culture. *Semi-obscure: The show is unknown to some viewers, but is a cult hit among others. *Fairly obscure: When the cult following is smaller than a semi-obscure show's. *Completely obscure: When nobody save the truest fans know what the show is. *Completely unknown: An even more extreme version of "Completely obscure". There are no "truest fans" for this version; the show is completely forgotten by everyone around the world. Can be placed into "completely obscure" when someone talks about the show over the internet. Networks/Examples with their own page *Cartoon Network *Teletoon *Anime and Manga Examples *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook. In America. North America only ever received a VHS release before the whole series was uploaded (albeit as one single movie) on KissCartoon. As of February 2017, the series is no longer viewable on said website, due to the site getting taken down for good. **On top of that, it didn't even get its own Wikipedia page until 2012, and even then, it's rarely updated. *Speaking of Australian cartoons, Pixel Pinkie is this in America, despite The Mysterious Mr. Enter reviewing an episode. *Seems like Disney is trying to put their older Disney Junior fare into obscurity. Despite PB&J Otter running three seasons, the show was taken off around 2005, before finally returning around 2012 and was outdone by Disney's older-skewing series (you know, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, etc.). Since then, episodes were uploaded to YouTube (and part of the time, Disney doesn't want to take them down), the entire series was able to be watched on KissCartoon (until KissCartoon was taken down), and... the series is sometimes found via Disney Junior on Demand, despite the series rarely being seen on the actual channel anymore. The fact that its creator, Jim Jinkins, created one of the first Nicktoons makes this more humiliating. Despite this, at least one person working for Disney still cares about the show, seeing how the show was on the Disney Junior app for a while. **Even more ironic is the fact that Jim Jinkins was just making Pinky Dinky Doo when Disney took the otters off the air. **One Saturday Morning has a reputation for churning out obscure series when it was still on: ***Pepper Ann for the most part. Not all 65 episodes are online, and plus, it's a One Saturday Morning cartoon that isn't named Recess, so... ***Disney tried to forget about the Teacher's Pet cartoon series, and acknowledged the movie more than the actual show. ***While Nickelodeon's Doug is easy to find, try finding the Disney continuation. ***Recess. While all 65 episodes can be easily found, and its theme song is catchy, and it was the highest-rated Saturday morning cartoon at one point, the series is still semi-obscure. **While Disney didn't really care about One Saturday Morning series other than Recess, the only Disney property Disney's really been trying to obscure not named PB&J Otter is Jetix itself. There's a reason for that, though; both it and Toon Disney were falling into countless repeats of series so they decided to retool the whole channel space into Disney XD. Not to mention that it wanted to focus on its three core brands: Disney, ABC, and ESPN. Disney hasn't done much, though; a Russian version of Jetix is broadcast on YouTube, and neither Disney nor any of the people who own the cartoons broadcast were willing to take it down, and a person has a Twitter with the intent of rebooting Jetix, possibly as an online channel. *YTV has several obscure series, mainly PJ Katie's Farm, which is most known for its low budget. *Almost nobody would ever believe The Beatles had their own show. Why? It faded into obscurity when ABC got rid of it. *The Get-Along Gang. Its pilot aired on Nick and the series proper aired on CBS, but the series faded into obscurity after CBS cancelled it. *Kissyfur, despite being one of NBC's highest-rated Saturday-morning cartoons during its day, is slowly fading into this. *The original MTV run of Clone High was obscured, all thanks to protests in India. Clone High was brought back to the U.S. via MTV Classic, but still... *The syndicated version of Storm Stories, which was broadcast on The Weather Channel. **Speaking of The Weather Channel, Forecasting the End also counts; it's Wikipedia page is only a few sentences long. *History rarely shows Mankind: The Story of All of Us. In fact, they don't air it at all, instead focusing on Pawn Stars and American Pickers. *Almost nobody believed that Fleetwood Mac recorded a song called "Rhiannon" at the time of its release as a single (and those that did rarely associate it with Fleetwood Mac), with vocals by Stevie Nicks, a rarity for a Fleetwood Mac song. It went on to become one of their greatest hits. *There was a rock band called Lightning Strikes- what, never heard of them? Yeah, figured you wouldn't. *There was another obscure rock band called Bitter Creek. Their only well-known song (as of 2016) is "Plastic Thunder", partly since it's often billed as part of the heavy metal movement. *The Who's performance on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour came close to this (and the show itself actually was fairly obscure), until Keith Moon delivered an exploding blast (really, he made his drums explode). The band itself have averted this, thanks to CSI and its spinoffs, and the band tours from time to time. *Let's just say that any of NBC's final Saturday-morning cartoons prior to Discovery Kids on NBC that isn't named The Smurfs or Super Mario World (the latter got out of obscurity thanks to YouTube Poop) fell into the "completely obscure" section. *The PlayStation Portable version of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc outside Japan. *Shirt Tales. It hasn't been seen since its last Boomerang airing in 2012. *Virtually all anime that hasn't been dubbed in English is this in the US. The obscurity level for those anime series are semi-obscure at best, to completely obscure at worst. *New Coke. And it's a good thing, too, since New Coke made very little money and Coke introduced Classic Coke. *Now the Sierra Mist formula is slowly becoming this, too, since Sierra Mist became Mist Twst. *''Fanta Klare Zitrone'', the former German name for what is now known as Sprite, is obscure in its original form (aka the pre-Sprite formula). *If you live outside the southeastern United States, you might have not heard of Sun Drop at all, or just heard of it while visitng the southeastern US. **Subverted within the Southern US, however; there, Sun Drop is consumed every single day. *Turner South, unfortunately. Once it was shut down, the name faded into obscurity. Though part of the reason for the shutdown/conversion into Sport''South was thanks to Warner Bros. selling it to Fox. *Some countries don't have their independence recognized by the United Nations. *Teen Titans: The Original Series, in contrast to its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. *Let's just put this in perspective: MTV obscured more of their animated fare than Disney could their Playhouse Disney series. In fact, prior to the launch of MTV Classic, all of MTV's animated fare (except Beavis and Butt-Head and Daria) were obscured. **However, Undergrads is still obscure in America, while it's still popular in its native Canada. *The Edgar & Ellen books are completely obscure, to the point that ghostwriters under the pen name Charles Odgen eventually stopped writing further books. The TV series, however, is semi-obscure. *Remember Nickelodeon on CBS? Chances are that if you avoided CBS between 2000 and 2007 (or only watched it once), you won't remember the block at all. *CSI: Cyber, apparently. Not even the original CSI is that obscure. *Rated A for Awesome is rarely found on the internet (you're lucky to find a full episode on YouTube), probably due to the hatedom. However, this didn't stop Kid vs. Kat or even Teen Titans Go! from appearing on KissCartoon when it was still up (see below). *Simsalagrimm is a cartoon that uses an animation style similar to The Raccoons. Those who put it up on KissCartoon must have been those true fans... and then the site was taken down (see below). *Speaking of The Raccoons, it's also obscure, both in the United States and its native Canada. Teletoon Retro reran it because, and ''only because, Teletoon reran it in its early years. *Every single meme ever popularized started out in obscurity before they became popular (exceptions include any SpongeBob and Dragon Ball Z meme). *Sonic Underground prior to This TV rerunning it, believe it or not. Because of this, many people born after mid-1999 didn't even know Sonic had siblings until they watched their local This TV affiliate on Sunday mornings between 2010 and 2011. It has since reappeared on Disney XD as well. *The Madeline special Madeline in Tahiti can range from completely obscure to completely forgotten. Hence why everyone thinks My Fair Madeline is the last animated project for the franchise. *The Twilight Zone (1985) is fairly obscure. Most of the episodes are on YouTube, not to mention CBS' legal team doesn't seem to be taking them down, nevermind the fact that it's a spin-off of the original Twilight Zone. **The Twilight Zone (2002), however, is completely obscure, and in some countries, is completely forgotten. *During December 2016, part of these cartoons temporarily became completely obscure, due to KissCartoon getting shut down due to problems with the site; its sister site KissAnime was eventually put back up, but KissCartoon continued to have problems... until it was put back up sometime before Christmas 2016. **Just a few months later, KissCartoon was shut down again... for good this time, and Kim''Cartoon had to take over for the site. *The first season of Johnny Test is semi-obscure, and those who know about it find the first season better than the rest of the show, which is hated by most of the US. **In fact, until 2013, the entire first season save the episode "Johnny's House of Horrors" was completely obscure in Canada. *The US Senate has a "candy desk", but those who don't know about it only find out if they're assigned to a seat in the Senate (or via a website called Read Theory, where people can read passages and answer questions related to them). *Spaced Out, Creepschool, and Dude, That's My Ghost!. The similarities? They were all co-produced by Alphanim or its successors, and none of them have aired in the United States as of yet. *C Bear and Jamal is an obscure Fox Kids show, thanks to its short run. Not to mention the most obscure Film Roman show. *Part of the reason why people speculated that Slipknot would be among the first people to die in Suicide Squad (2016). The character was not as popular as Harley Quinn or Deadshot, and there were few scenes in the film that he appeared in. *Even ''Donkey Kong has its moments: **Apparently, not many people know that Cranky Kong was the original Donkey Kong. Same with the Cranky in Tropical Freeze, who apparently is the original DKC's Donkey Kong. **''Donkey Kong Jr.'' rarely appears outside of his own arcade game anymore. Outside of a re-release in the first Animal Crossing, the original arcade game itself hasn't been mentioned much by Nintendo since the 1990s. The Game & Watch version was re-released as DSiWare later on, and the arcade version was made available to Nintendo 3DS owners... for Ambassadors (people who paid the launch price for their 3DS) only. **Even the cartoon is semi-obscure at best in the States. The kicker is that reruns are not airing on Qubo yet (as opposed to Ned's Newt). *Speaking of the Game & Watch, the original Game & Watch games are completely obscure. For new Game & Watch fans, your best bet is playing as Mr. Game & Watch in Super Smash Bros. or playing the DSiWare re-releases (not to mention the Virtual Console releases of the Game & Watch Collections). Oh, yeah. And they cost money. Ironically, Nintendo still knows about the Game & Watch and even named a WarioWare game after it (albeit replacing "Watch" with "Wario"). *Inverted with the Sega Dreamcast. While [[Point of discontinuation|it was Sega's shortest-lived console]] (and its last), its games (and the system itself) became cult hits in America. Even Markiplier mentioned the Dreamcast when he was playing Sonic Dreams Collection. *The Nintendo DSi Shop. Ever since the Nintendo 3DS' own eShop came out, the Nintendo DSi Shop kept getting more and more obscure, leading to its only use being to get the transfer tool if you want to transfer your DSiWare onto your 3DS. Bad news? The only piece of software the 3DS couldn't accept was the original Flipnote Studio (an understandable move, as Nintendo released a successor app called Flipnote Studio 3D). Eventually Nintendo took notice of the DSi Shop's obscurity and discontinued it. In Australia. And did the same thing for North America's DSi Shop right on the day before April Fools' Day 2017. Which makes a DSi that you just bought pretty much useless as of 2016. Nintendo's still allowing people to download DSiWare through the 3DS' eShop, but... *The Nintendo 64DD is semi-obscure outside Japan, since it wasn't officially released outside Japan. This is despite English audio being recorded for it. *While it's still possible to play Nintendo GameCube games (some videogame stores still sell GameCube games, usually in pre-played condition), its e-Reader accessory is semi-obscure at best. The few games that mention it include, but are not limited to, Animal Crossing and Pokémon Channel. *While it's rare to find an obscure Mario game, the PC games definitely count as this. **And its three TV shows as well (though the latter did become a cult hit on YouTube thanks to YouTube Poop). Not to mention neither Nintendo nor DHX are taking Super Show down from YouTube most of the time. *Weird-Ohs (the TV adaptation). Only five of the 26 segments sprang up on the internet. Not to mention: it's in a similar scenario to My Life Me and Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (having been released on DVD, but hey, it and My Life Me at least aired in North America, unlike Ketchup). Not only that, but the toyline it was based on ended production not long after if various rumors were to be believed. *Any Christian children's series produced after the 1980s that isn't named VeggieTales is prone to be this. The only exception to this is the remake of Superbook. **The Mysterious Mr. Enter has, however, reviewed a failed pilot for a planned Christian children's series called Dorbeez (yes, there was a pilot literally called that). *Fleabag Monkeyface, and any gross-out show from the United Kingdom, for that matter, is prone to this. *The investment bank Lehman Brothers became this towards the 2008 election (which Barack Obama won). By the time the 2008 recession ended, Lehman Brothers was bankrupt and was little mentioned since (outside a Wikipedia page and a Crash Course U.S. History video). Any other mentions of the investment bank since 2008 are confined to conversations about the 2008 recession. *Chloe doesn't have its own Wikipedia page. Heck, its author, Peter McCarty, only had two of his books (neither of them being about Chloe) getting a Wikipedia page, the author himself not getting one at all. *Angelo Rules has an in-universe example. Sherwood once says a word that started out as obscure, but became a fad after Tracy put it up online. And then Angelo sells the rights to the saying to a Japanese soda company, making it obscure (in what the cartoon portrays America) once again. **Another example is the page image, where being famous apparently gets one videogames before they're even out. Even if they're obscure prior to release. **The show itself is semi-obscure at best. *Considering TruTV being about, well, reality (well, it used to be CourtTV, a channel which was supposed to air only courtroom hearings, but that's another story entirely) its lowest-rated shows tend to be this. The most prominent example is The Principal's Office (yes, there was a show literally called that). The show only has some clips on YouTube which neither Turner Broadcasting nor Leftfield Pictures seem to be taking down. *The former VOD network Studio 4 Learning. Ironically, it ran a well-known PBS acquisition (The Zula Patrol). *The Children's Books Wiki as a whole may or may not play this straight, but it has information on obscure children's books as well as well-known ones. *Ralph Kard doesn't have a Wikipedia page, and isn't mentioned on Wikipedia at all. This being from Mondo Media (specifically SpindoTV), this is quite surprising. *YTV's Chuck's Choice is semi-obscure at best in the US. Not helping is the fact that it hasn't aired in the US yet. *Scripps-owned networks have had their fair share of obscure shows (for example, the majority of Food Network's programming outside of prime-time), given that anything educational or instructional that airs on one of these networks tend to be this. However, the Food Network has sent a couple of prime-time shows into obscurity. **"Health Inspectors", which lasted only one season and isn't even mentioned beyond the Food Network site anymore. **Kitchen Casino is an obscure clone of Chopped. It only ran 8 episodes and (partially) adopted the Money or Nothing tactic of Cutthroat Kitchen. **Food Network shows aside, there once was a network called "Fine Living Network"- which got introduced a little too late, given that the economy was in a recession during 2008 (said recession also made Lehman Brothers, mentioned above, bankrupt). In 2010, Scripps finally threw their hands up in the air and retooled the network into the "Cooking Channel"... but not without the last "program" shown by the network. Granted, though, the recession made some people lose their mansions due to foreclosure. ***Speaking of the Cooking Channel, it airs old Food Network shows, with the exclusion of the really obscure prime-time shows, no matter how obscure the shows are. *Vocaloid: **If a Vocaloid isn't Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, or pretty much any Vocaloid that has appeared in at least one Hatsune Miku song, chances are that said Vocaloid is classified to be this. **Every Vocaloid designed for Vocaloid 1, save for a few that did well in Japan. It wasn't until Hatsune Miku came out that Vocaloids became popular. *Coca-Cola doesn't even want to talk about New Coke anymore and The Coca-Cola Company's CEO tries to forget about it. In other words, Coca-Cola's trying to make New Coke completely forgotten while hyping up Classic Coke (which was since renamed back to just "Coca-Cola"). However, some employees of Coca-Cola know about New Coke and the backlash it got. *The first release of Crystal Pepsi. Later releases of said drink were done just for a limited time. *Not exactly obscure, but classic hits stations don't bother to play "She's Not There" by The Zombies, and if a classic hits station does play it, said song usually plays between 12AM and 7AM (when the target demographic of the classic hits format is generally asleep). *Boomerang is meant to air these types of shows from Hanna-Barbera, but it eventually turned to Cartoon Cartoons and eventually modern obscure Cartoon Network shows. Not to mention Boomerang ran Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005), an obscure Teletoon program, for two years even after Tickle U ended. And considering that the network rebranded in 2015, dropping most Hanna-Barbera content save for the iconic content, it's likely Warner Bros. is trying to make people forget Hanna-Barbera even existed.